


When Jealousy Strikes

by loeynbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanyeol’s secretary - original character, M/M, fiancés Chanbaek, jealous baekhyun, sassy baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeynbaek/pseuds/loeynbaek
Summary: Byun Baekhyun visits his fiancé Park Chanyeol in his company. He meets Chanyeol's secretary who seems to like his fiancé. He makes a plan to make her back-off.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	When Jealousy Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m back! This has actually been done last year, and was made with my imagination. Enjoy!
> 
> Let’s talk on twitter! @chandriellex

Baekhyun decides to visit Chanyeol's office to have lunch with Chanyeol. As a representative of his father nowadays, he has some errands to complete in his fiancé's company too. When he reaches the topmost floor, he sees Chanyeol's secretary who seems to have the hots for his fiancé. He tries to calm himself down and proceeds to Chanyeol's office. But before that, he stops by the secretary's table. He asks, "Is Chanyeol inside?". The secretary just gives him a blank look but nods anyway. Baekhyun proceeds inside the office and he did not even bother knocking. He knows Chanyeol would not mind anyway. When he opens the door, Chanyeol is sitting behind his overly large desk, on his swivel chair. He is running over paperworks and he does not even bother looking up until Baekhyun steps forward, towards him. Chanyeol lifts his head and his eyes are wide in shock but immediately softens when he sees his gorgeous fiancé. "Hey baby... Miss me already?" Chanyeol greets in a teasing manner, and standing up to go to his fiancé. Baekhyun comes closer to Chanyeol until they are a foot away. "Of course I'd miss you." Chanyeol pecks Baekhyun's forehead before he sits back down on his swivel chair and he hoists Baekhyun up by the waist and places him up his large table. Chanyeol then parts Baekhyun's thighs, settling in between them. "Baby, It's been almost a week that I haven't seen you. I miss you so much. Thank you for coming." Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun and brings his body closer to him. Baekhyun plays with Chanyeol's hair lightly in return. "I miss you too babe. I'm actually here since I was informed that I have to sign some stuff for dad?" "Oh yes, the papers are down this floor. Just ask someone there. Do you want me to accompany you?" Baekhyun shakes his head. "No need. I guess I'll go sign it already so I can come back here alright?" Baekhyun slides down the table and gives Chanyeol a long peck on the lips. "See you in a while. I love you. Do you have a lot to do?" Chanyeol walks Baekhyun up to the door. "Not really. See you in a bit. If you need help or anything, call me or someone here okay? I love you too." "Okay. Bye." Baekhyun exits the office and heads to the elevator. After signing some papers on the second topmost floor, he heads to the elevator again, pressing the topmost floor number. The elevator opens and he heads straight to Chanyeol's office. When he passes by the secretary's desk, he does not see her there. He supposed that she's inside his fiancé’s office and his hunch is confirmed when he gets nearer Chanyeol's office and he hears a woman's voice. He thought of a plan to make that secretary stop flirting with Chanyeol. He enters the office without even knocking and he sees the secretary is at the front of the large table and she's bending forward a bit while talking to her boss. Baekhyun scoffed and called for Chanyeol. "Chanyeol?" The two looked at Baekhyun but Chanyeol immediately reacted. He gestured for Baekhyun to come closer. He knows that his fiancé is getting jealous because of his secretary, and he deems that Baekhyun has a plan so he just lets him be. "Oh baby, you done signing up?" Baekhyun comes closer, and now he's standing by the secretary. "Yes, I just finished and I feel tired already." "Why don't you rest baby? You can sleep in the bedroom. Maybe I'll join you in a while." "Maybe later. But can I sleep with my favorite position? Please..?" Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol who immediately nods. "Okay baby. Suit yourself." The secretary rolls her eyes. It seems like the couple forgot about her presence. Chanyeol makes room for Baekhyun and moves the swivel chair backwards. The secretary got curious as to what Baekhyun means and her curiosity vanished when she saw the position they were in. As soon as Baekhyun received an approval, he strode quickly towards Chanyeol whose arms are wide open for him. Baekhyun immediately wraps his arms on Chanyeol's neck, his legs on either side of his hips and Chanyeol's arms around his waist. Baekhyun snuggles his face on Chanyeol's sturdy chest and mumbles a soft 'I love you', but enough to be heard by the other two inside the room. Chanyeol replies with an 'I love you too' while looking down at the baby on his lap snuggling him, like he is his world. Well, he probably is. Chanyeol then turned to the secretary and asked if there were any more questions. It was like the secretary was dumbfounded after that scene since she just shook her head and left the office. Chanyeol let out a chuckle as soon as his secretary left. He then looked at Baekhyun whose cheeks are tinted pink. "You did this on purpose didn't you." He stated rather than questioned, tone teasing. "I'm sorry okay? I admit I was jealous. Bet you enjoyed it too." He snuggled nearer and buried his face more. Chanyeol then kissed his head and admitted, "Yeah I did. You were so adorable to watch getting jealous over nothing. And no need to be sorry. I admit, I like you getting jealous sometimes." Baekhyun bantered back. "She's purposely flaunting her non-existent assets on you. I told you, I really don't like her." Chanyeol just laughed and hugged Baekhyun tighter. "Whatever she does would not do anything to me because I don't swing that way." He laughed some more and continued, "I'm loyal to you, and I'm off-limits to anyone else." Baekhyun is close to sleep now and Chanyeol can feel it. "Seriously Park Chan, I'm already feeling sleepy." "I know baby. Let's sleep first." Chanyeol stood up carrying Baekhyun like a baby and proceeded to the bedroom attached to his office. He laid Baekhyun down and took off his shoes and coat jacket. He laid beside him after taking off his shoes and coat too and cuddled Baekhyun. Baekhyun then asked Chanyeol while snuggling impossibly nearer into him, "Don't you have any work to do?" "There are some but those can wait. I want to be beside you." He shifted Baekhyun so that his head is on his chest and his arms on the latter's waist. He knows Baekhyun likes sleeping like this, along with their legs tangled together. "Good night Park Chan, even if it's still afternoon. I love you." "Good night too Byun Baek, I love you too, so much."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let’s talk on twitter! @chandriellex


End file.
